


Hidden Messages

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Series: who's with us [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller isn't really sure why he does it, but as soon as he gives up his coffee to a sleeping stranger in the library and leaves an anonymous note, there really isn't any going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I always see you in the library and i think you’re really cute so i leave you little post it notes on your work whenever you go and get a book just to see you blush." + Minty

The first time Miller saw Monty it was midnight and he was asleep on a Physics textbook in front of him. Usually Miller would mind his own damn business and leave the poor guy to sleep it off in the library like any other fallen soldier in the war against studying, but there was something about the soft curve of his lips as he puffed out soft breaths and the serene look of him that made Miller pause as he walked past.

His feet took him a step closer to the table out of curiosity, and the closer view made it easier to see the disarray surrounding the physics book (and the guy) he hadn’t noticed before. Papers were spilled out all around him, an empty coffee cup sitting on its side, and his phone was buzzing incessantly with texts. Obviously he must have been cramming for something, and suddenly Miller couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy.

Miller groaned when he realized what he was going to do next, stepping forward and setting his own full coffee cup on the table. He pulled out the receipt from his back pocket and used it to write a quick note, laying it right in eye sight before sneaking away in his own direction. Just as he hit the nearest stack of books, concealed enough that he didn’t have a thing to worry about, Miller made a point of coughing loudly and stomping his foot on to the ground.

The boy startled awake, and Miller had to fight a smile as he nearly fell back out of his chair as he snapped up. Though Miller was big enough to admit that he had thought the guy was cute when he had noticed him at first (he wouldn’t have just given his coffee away to  _anyone_ ), it was hard for him to accept how ridiculously adorable he was fresh from sleep and looking around befuddled. His eyes latched on to the coffee, and Miller watched him as his eyes ran over the note in front of him, a begrudging smile stretching across his lips.

_Try not to fall asleep this time. I’d hate for the coffee to go to waste._

Through the stack Miller hid behind, he could see the guy look casually from side to side, trying to find his mystery coffee-gifter, ultimately coming up short. Miller decided he’d diverted enough from his work, so turned away, only sparing one more look over his shoulder before leaving for good.

* * *

Miller’s day was not going anywhere near where he wanted it to. After getting a C- on an essay he had been under the impression he had aced, having an energy drink dumped on him in his least favorite class of all time, and being forced to evacuate the apartment because Clarke was coming over and Bellamy begged for him to get out so they could have some alone time, there were very few things that could have managed to make the day sink any lower than it already had. It was absolutely pathetic when the highlight of your day was being able to switch your dirty shirt in the minute your roommate let you have and coming to the peace of the library.

 _He_  was there when Miller finally arrived, sitting at the same table right where Miller had left him the last time. There was something extremely startling about it, and for some reason Miller felt anxious. His feet almost stopped right in his tracks, but Miller pushed through the shock and walked as casually as he could past the table and to his own sacred library spot.

Five minutes passed before he couldn’t ignore the thoughts and the curiosity any longer, and Miller abandoned his own books to go stalk the attractive sleeper guy (he was really regretting not trying harder to figure out what his name was, the nickname wasn’t exactly rolling off the tongue). The table was empty when it came into view, and Miller looked around him quickly to check and make sure he wasn’t somewhere close by before rushing up to the table and the books and papers left behind.

Monty, he learned, Monty Green. The name seemed to fit him, and Miller felt a jolt in his heart at knowing what to call him in his head now. A stack of neon green post-it notes caught his attention, and Miller rolled his eyes because of course he owned  _neon_   _post-it notes_. Taking one more quick glance around the perimeter, he stole Monty’s pen and scrawled a quick note on the post-its.

_Glad to see my coffee kept you alive. Clearly you need it more than me…what the fuck does Relativistic Quantum Field Theory even mean?_

Miller heard sounds from his right, and he jumped away from the table and hid in the same spot he had last time. Monty sat down with a pile of new books, all heavy and just as difficult looking as whatever had been sitting on his table when Miller was near it. His eyes didn’t see the note for about a half minute or so, rifling through papers, but as soon as he did his hands stopped and he grabbed it greedily.

Watching the emotions flicker across Monty’s face, confusion than intrigue than joy, Miller felt a half smile pull at the edge of his mouth. Monty looked up again, whipping his head from side to side to try to find the culprit of the note, but Miller slipped away from the scene, finally ready to tackle his massive pile of notes that needed to be sorted through. This time, though, he was going to be in a  _much_  better mood.

* * *

They didn’t cross paths for another two weeks, and the stretch of time felt ridiculously long to Miller. There was something about the way Monty smiled with mirth-filled eyes, his eye curious and searching, that made Miller miss seeing him deeply. Miller was struck with how much of a life he very clearly  _lacked_  and how much he desperately needed to get one before he turned into any more of a stalker.

Miller bounded up the stairs, actually in a fairly decent mood for once considering he had just been kicked out of the apartment again, and bounded straight into another body. The person was clearly lighter, because Miller didn’t move much but the other body shot straight backwards, and Miller reached out as quickly as he could manage to stop their trajectory with the ground.

“My fault, my fault, so sorry,” the other body spoke, and Miller froze as he realized just who it was. Of all the people for Miller to run into, it just  _had_  to be Monty Green.

“Uh-” he replied, startling himself out of his stupor, “no, it’s my fault. Don’t worry about it.” Luckily Monty hadn’t realized that Miller’s hands were still holding on to his upper arms, instead he was eyeing around his feet to see if he had dropped anything in the collision, but Miller noticed and yanked his hands back as quickly as he could manage.

“After being a complete idiot I usually like to introduce myself,” Monty said, his eyes finally looking up from the ground and finding MIller’s. “I’m Monty Green.”

Miller resisted the urge to tell him he knew and sent a courteous smile back. “Miller.”

“Is that a last name or are you going for like a Cher sort of thing?” Monty replied. Oh God, not only was he cute he was funny, and now Miller was left trying his hardest not to release a blinding smile that would be way too overzealous for the occasion. Miller was so  _screwed_.

“Last name,” Miller answered.

“And you’re not going to tell me the first?” Monty asked. One of Miller’s hands found his pocket, the other reached up and adjusted his beanie.

“I’m afraid that’s a special clearance sort of thing,” Miller replied with a shrug. Monty’s smile grew and he looked down at the ground for a second before looking back up at him through his eyelashes. Miller shoved his other hand into his pockets, locking his fingers to help keep the rest of him under control, to not say or do anything stupid.

“Understandable.” Monty clutched his books a little tighter but didn’t break eye contact with Miller, and Miller found himself incapable of looking away despite the fact that his heart was beating a million times a minute. “I’ll see you around Miller.”

Their eyes unlocked, and Miller released a breath as his body relaxed, his hands unclenching in his pockets. He turned to watch him go, noticing Monty already halfway down the stairs. “Monty!” he called, not even all that sure why the sound had come out at all. Monty turned, his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his lips. “It’s Nathan.”

A smile broke across Monty’s face, and though Miller had no clue why he felt like he could trust Monty with it, why he felt like Monty was allowed to know it, the admittal was worth it a hundred times over just to see that stupid goddamn smile in response.

“I’ll see you around, Nathan,” Monty spoke, and Miller gave a half wave before turning away himself. If he stood there he was sure he would just watch Monty walk away until he was a speck in a distance, and  _nothing_  about that said healthy functioning adult.

* * *

For the most part Miller and Monty’s library schedules seemed to barely intersect for the next two weeks or so, but every time Miller got a chance to slip a stupid little note on Monty’s physics books just to watch the blushing expression that took over and the way he couldn’t seem to focus on his book  he most  _definitely_  took it. And when he got the chance to casually walk past, saying hi or making some comment he regretted the instant it left his mouth, well, he took that too.

If Monty continued to call him Nathan he didn’t comment on it. It was entirely because he didn’t want to be rude and had _nothing_  to do with the fact that he liked the way it sounded slipping out between Monty’s lips.  _Nothing_.

“Nathan!”

Miller turned toward the voice, not in any way surprised to see it was Monty. Miller changed his route, heading toward the table instead of toward the door and baseball practice, slamming his book bag down on the table as he approached just to get the heavy thing off of his back.

“What’s up?”

“Have you seen someone else in the library? Or like someone around here?”

Miller tried to keep his face straight, having a bizarre feeling that he knew exactly where this was going. He paused a second, hoping it looked like he was contemplating instead of freaking out and shrugged in reply. “Not really, why?”

“I just keep getting these notes is all,” Monty admitted. “I’m trying to figure out who they’re from.” Miller watched as Monty flipped through the post-its and realized that not only was there a fresh note that Miller had left him an hour or so ago, but  _every_  note he had ever left him. The stupid adorable idiot was saving them, and it made Miller’s heart flutter.

“What do they say?” he questioned, hoping his face remained impassive.

“They’re just kinda encouraging mostly. They’ve been getting me through studying for weeks.” Miller felt his lips tweak up at that, and he pushed it down as much as he could, but he could feel the smile fighting through. “I  _knew_  it!”

“Knew what?” Miller replied. Monty stood up from his chair, the post-its in one hand as he walked closer to him and stood in front of Miller.

“It’s you.”

“It’s me,what?” Miller tried. Monty rolled his eyes and shook the notes in his hand.

“You’re writing me these stupid notes, have been for at least a month. It started with the coffee.”

Miller felt the silence between them, a breathing anxious sort of thing, and released a sigh as he realized that there was no getting out of this. “I promise I’m not a stalker.” Well that hadn’t been the first thing Miller had wanted to say, internally cursing himself.

“I didn’t think you were,” Monty replied. “Should I be worried, though?”

“No, no  _no_ ,” he burst. “I just saw you there asleep that day and I knew you probably weren’t sleeping by choice and I…I don’t know, felt like helping?”

“You know…” Monty began, a sly smile stretching across his lips, “most people just ask people out on dates these days, don’t bother with all this  _courtship_  stuff. You’re practically medieval, Nathan.”

“Sorry for wooing you?” Miller replied apprehensively, laughing at the victorious smile Monty shot him in return. Miller hadn’t really realized it until that point, but he supposed that had been what he was doing for a while. Maybe it hadn’t started out that way, but it had morphed into it with each post-it and anxious breath as he waited for a smile.

“That was going to be super awkward if you weren’t actually interested in me,” Monty admitted.

“I am,” Miller promised, “interested in you, I mean.”

“Well go ahead,” Monty told him.

“You’re very demanding,” Miller replied. “Maybe I’ve misjudged this whole thing…”

“Hey! I’m helping you complete this quest properly. I just wanted to help you woo the right way, finish out strong.” Monty shrugged, and Miller rolled his eyes (even though the massive grin on his face  _entirely_  gave him away).

“Monty Green-”

“Yes, Nathan Miller,” Monty cut him off.

“Shut up.”

“Sorry.”

“Monty, would you like to go on a date with me?” Miller asked. It felt like a weight had been released with the words, but an all new one sat right down on his chest as Monty thought over the words, agonizingly making him wait.

“Can I get a few days to think about it?”

“I will leave you here,” Miller replied. Monty smile hugely at that, stepping forward and planting a quick kiss on his lips. As he stepped back, Miller was practically frozen until a smile found a home on his lips and he couldn’t stop staring at all the _beauty_  that was Monty Green.

“I’d  _love_  to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
